


All For You

by CobyDeCucumber



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobyDeCucumber/pseuds/CobyDeCucumber
Summary: Adam doesn’t want a relationship with Tommy, he just wants pleasure. Tommy loves him too much to say no.





	1. Nothing New

Once the band has the keys to their hotel rooms, Tommy feels the hand at the back of his neck and shivers. This is Adam’s signal that he wants Tommy to come with him.

Tommy was hoping that he could just crawl into bed tonight, maybe watch MASH on his laptop if he finds it impossible to fall asleep, but he doesn’t like saying “No” to Adam. It’s not like he’s scared - He isn’t. If he decided that he didn’t want this, he could just tell Adam and they would stop, and things would go back to normal.

But Tommy can’t stand Adam when he’s all jittery and desperately in need of a fuck, and truth be told, Tommy enjoys the attention, even if it’s not in the way that he’d like it in an ideal world.

The hand disappears and Tommy trails behind Adam, following him to his room. Before the door is even shut properly, Tommy starts stripping. They’ve done this enough times that he doesn’t need to wait for Adam’s instruction. Besides, Adam tends to like for it to be over as fast as possible, just to get what he needs then be left alone.

Tommy crawls onto the bed, hands and knees, waiting for the dip of the bed to come when Adam eventually gets his clothes off too. Adam settles behind him, ghosting his fingers over Tommy’s smooth skin, giving Tommy chills.

Adam leans over into the bedside table, searching for the little packet of lube that’s always in there. “Condom?”

He doesn’t always give Tommy the choice - Hell, sometimes he doesn’t even prep the poor guy, just slicks it up and shoves it in. “No.” Tommy replies quietly, pushing back when a finger is pushed into him. Usually, only a few words are exchanged. Adam enjoys noises, and if he’s in the right mood, will whisper dirty things in Tommy’s ear while rutting into him teasingly, but not always.

Adam doesn’t wait long enough to get three fingers into Tommy and are quickly replaced with the blunt push of the tip of his dick. Tommy knows Adam likes him tight, but sometimes he wishes Adam would prep him properly. Pain isn’t really his thing. Sure, he enjoys getting spanked and man handled, but he’d rather not feel like he’s being torn in half.

Tommy braces himself on his elbows, wincing as he feels his body opening up for Adam, trying not to whimper through the pain. “Good boy.” Adam mumbles, making Tommy feel like he’s floating on Cloud 9.

Adam doesn’t praise him often, but when he does, it makes Tommy’s stomach flip and makes him feel like he’s the most important thing to Adam right then and there. In reality, Adam’s just encouraging Tommy to open up further, allowing him to bottom out.

Barely giving Tommy the chance to adjust, Adam grabs him by the hips, pulling almost all of the way out and pushing back in. Tommy can’t help the noise that escapes his throat, crossed between a moan and a cry.

Not wasting any time, Adam settles into a brutal pace, making tears roll down Tommy’s cheeks. The pain makes the pleasure so much more, but it still hurts, and reminds Tommy that Adam sees him as a whore in his bed and nothing more.

Adam’s hand fists in Tommy’s hair, holding his head up while Adam thrusts in impossibly faster. The room fills with the sound of skin on skin and Tommy’s cries, scrambling at the sheets.

Tommy can feel the heat building in his stomach and he’s relieved. If he needs to come while Adam’s fucking him, he’s allowed to. But if he doesn’t, then that’s Tommy’s problem to sort out, not Adam’s, and Tommy finds it virtually impossible to get off without Adam anymore.

He knows that Adam’s close, he hear Adam’s breaths getting more laboured and he’s ramming it in harder, making Tommy grit his teeth to make this bareable.

Managing to get a hand around his own dick, he strokes as fast as he can, desperate to finish before Adam’s done with him. Adam shoves his face into the pillows with the hand that’s still tangled in his hair, making his spine dip and Adam sink in further.

All it takes is a couple more thrusts and Tommy’s coming all over the sheets, slumping down and gasping out as everything becomes over sensitised. Not far behind, Adam releases into Tommy.

Adam pulls out and Tommy stays there, trying to catch his breath. Sometimes Adam will kick him out immediately, not even giving him time to say goodbye, and other times, Adam will let Tommy stay for a few minutes while he cleans them both up, showering him in kisses. 

Tommy enjoys the latter the most, but he wishes Adam would let him stay the night. He only has a couple of times, and it was still less than perfect, since Tommy’s all cuddly after sex and Adam’s the complete opposite.

Tommy knows that if Adam wanted him out right away, Adam would have grabbed him by the bicep hard enough to leave bruises and would be pushing him out the door right now, but Adam’s running his fingers through his own hair, watching Tommy slowly roll himself over.

Adam kneels on the bed, pressing a kiss to Tommy’s sweaty forehead. “Stay there, baby.” Tommy lets out a sigh of relief. This time Adam’s in a good mood, and isn’t going to cuss him out. In his worst moods, Adam’s hit Tommy before, throwing him around the room and calling him every name under the sun. 

Tommy loves Adam. And that’s probably why he stays, instead of telling Adam that he can’t do this anymore. He likes the attention Adam gives him, and if Adam chooses to keep going back to Tommy instead of finding a random twink to fuck then throw away, that must mean he loves Tommy too, right?

Except Tommy’s in love with Adam, and he knows the feelings aren’t returned. Adam doesn’t want a relationship, he wants a no-strings-attached fuck. He wants to treat Tommy however he pleases, whenever he pleases, because he knows Tommy will take it and won’t leave. And it’s not just because Tommy needs the job, it’s also because Tommy loves him.

Once they’re both clean, Adam helps Tommy get his clothes back on, sore already, and kicks him out, with nothing more than a “Goodnight, Tommy.” and a smile, as if nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Here To Stay

They’ve messed around a bit since the last time, but Tommy didn’t manage to get off, meaning he’s been on edge since.

Usually, Tommy will watch videos of Adam that fans took if he doesn’t get off while they’re in bed, but tonight it just isn’t enough. Tommy needs to be touched. But there’s no way in hell he’s going to knock on Adam’s door and beg, he’ll never sink that low.

Besides, Tommy does this for Adam, not himself. Adam signals when he needs it and Tommy just lays there and takes it until Adam throws him out, then the cycle repeats.

After finding a guy on the Internet that’s in Amsterdam, where they currently are on the tour, Tommy gets in a cab and goes over to his apartment, since the tour bus isn’t exactly one-night-stand friendly.

Tommy didn’t bother learning his name, just gets ready then takes it until the guy is finished and asking for his money, which Tommy lazily puts it in his hand then goes to find the bus, hoping it hasn’t left without him.

The next day, after the show, Tommy has to wait for the band since it’s another hotel night and they travel together. He thinks about inviting the guy to his room, but Adam has other ideas, gripping the back of Tommy’s neck while he talks to Monte.

Tommy tenses a bit. The hand is rougher than usual, and Adam’s seemed pissed at him all night. Even the hair pull tonight was unnecessarily hard, although he’s not complaining.

Adam is silent the entire way to the hotel, only giving Tommy a harsh shove to get into the elevator. When they’re in Adam’s room, Tommy starts to strip as part of the usual routine, but Adam turns around with fire in his eyes. “Did I tell you to move?”

Tommy’s not sure if it’s a rhetorical question or not, so he stays quiet, and stops unbuttoning his shirt. “On your knees, slut.” Tommy does as he’s told, watching Adam come to stand in front of him.

“It seems like you forgot who you belong to, Tommy Joe.” Tommy swallows, hard. Adam never uses his full name unless he’s deadly serious, and what the fuck does he mean by Tommy belonging?

“I bet since you thought that this is nothing more than a ‘casual’ thing,” Adam makes quote marks with his fingers, “That you could do whatever you wanted, huh?”

Tommy stays silent again. He knows if he answers yes, he’ll get slapped, and if he answers no, he’ll get slapped even harder. He blames Adam’s bad mood on the weed that they smoked on stage tonight, but no matter the excuses he makes, the slap comes anyway and he can feel his cheek stinging.

“Or maybe you knew that you’re mine, but you thought that since I didn’t let you come, you’d go get fucked by a stranger just to spite me. Is that right?”

Again, Tommy doesn’t say anything, furrowing his brow in confusion. It was a meaningless fuck, just like he thought he and Adam was.

Apparently, staying quiet this time wasn’t the right choice, and Adam growls at him to answer the question.

“I wasn’t trying to spite you. It’s not that deep.” Tommy answers quietly. Adam’s hand flies out, fisting in his hair, pulling his head back so Adam’s looking right into his eyes.

“Let me make this very clear, kitty. You belong to _me_ ,” His hand tugs harder, making Tommy’s spine curl, “You and your body are mine, got it?”

“Yes.” Tommy hisses, biting back the “sir” that wants to follow. Adam undoes his jeans with his free hand, thumbing Tommy’s mouth open. “This is all the lube you’re getting.”

Tommy chokes a little as Adam forces his dick into his mouth. Tears in his eyes, he tries to make it as wet as possible so that it won’t hurt as much, but Adam’s already pulling Tommy off his dick and up to his feet by his hair, bending him over the arm of the couch.

Adam tosses his shirt across the room, then shoves Tommy’s skinny jeans and briefs down to his ankles, spreading his legs as wide as they’ll go. Tommy breaths out in relief as Adam shoves two fingers into his hole, glad that he’s at least bothering with a tiny bit of prep.

Barely stretched open, Adam pushes inside, and Tommy grits his teeth, hands grabbing at the couch. His body is trying to resist, but Adam eventually bottoms out. “Hurt?”

“Yeah.” Tommy gasps. Grabbing him by the hips, Adam pulls nearly all of the way out and slams back inside, forcing a loud wail out of the blond. “Good.”

The pain blurs his vision as Adam lets out his frustration on Tommy’s body. He feels like even more of a whore with Adam completely naked; Adam didn’t even take the time to undress him. He fucking loves it too, moaning louder each time Adam pulls his hair or bites into skin, slaps his ass or calls him any degrading name he can think of.

Shoving a hand between him and the couch, he tries to get it on his dick in order to make sure he gets off, but Adam pins his arm behind his back. “You think I’m going to let you fucking come?”

“Please.” Tommy groans, arching when Adam stops brutally thrusting into him. Adam’s free hand goes to his throat, pulling him back so they’re back to chest, mouth to ear. “Bad kitties don’t get to come.” Adam whispers, slipping a finger into Tommy’s hole beside his cock. Tommy moans brokenly, cut off by Adam’s hand when he presses onto his throat, hard.

“Harder. Fuck me harder.” Tommy chokes out, grinding back on Adam’s dick. Adam pulls his finger out, shoving Tommy back down onto the couch. Black painted nails dig into the pale skin on his hips, holding him in place as Adam lets loose, fucking Tommy as fast and rough as he can.

Tommy claws at the leather, going limp like a rag doll as he lets Adam have his way with his body. “Slut. So fucking pretty for me. Taking it so good.” Adam grits out, voice cracking.

A few seconds later and Adam’s coming deep into Tommy, digging his nails into his flesh. As soon as he pulls out, Tommy’s knees give out and he sinks to the floor, panting heavily. He can already feel Adam’s come trickling down his thighs,

Adam helps him up, laying him on the bed. “Don’t kick me out yet.” Tommy begs weakly, blinking at the bright light above the bed. Adam’s lips curl into a mischievous smile, trailing his fingers over Tommy’s stomach. “You’re not leaving, don’t worry.”


End file.
